


A love letter for the lonely

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: None apply - Fandom
Genre: Gen, anonymous letter, for those who need it, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: We talked about More Love Letters (an organization that I recommend researching!) in class.So this is for those who are lonely





	A love letter for the lonely

You work so hard. You’re breaking at the seams. But you’re still as amazing as ever. 

You’re always so hard on yourself, you bundle too much in. Despite this you are still here. 

You’re astounding. There are not enough words in this world to describe you. With your passionate eyes and your truest smile, I find myself breathless. 

You are important. You matter to me. 

You are so good and so wonderful. 

Please never frown at yourself in the mirror, You are perfect to me. 

If you’re worried about others judging you; for such frivolous things like acne and height and stature; know that people who matter won’t mind. 

Because you’re perfect in your own way. And that’s enough for me. 

I love you. 

 

Stay safe


End file.
